During mass production, packaging, shipping and other manufacturing, warehousing and retail processes, automated motion devices, including, for example, automated guided vehicles and conveyor belts, are used extensively to transport both component parts, manufactured components, completed products and packages between stations. To track the movement of these components, the parts on the conveyor belt or automated motion device are often marked with identifying symbols such as bar codes, data matrixes, symbols, identifying characters or other types of identifying data. This data is imaged by machine vision systems or other data reading devices that include a camera for acquiring image data. Machine vision is used commonly to inspect manufactured objects, parts, printing and other physical items for visible flaws and defects. A variety of systems have been developed to perform such inspection, many of which contain a variety of advanced flaw-detection features and tools. One advanced inspection system is available under the Insight® product line from Cognex Corporation of Natick, Mass. Such systems can be trained with a model image of a desired part appearance, and employ advanced pattern recognition tools to compare the stored model image to the runtime image being inspected. After the image data is acquired, the data is decoded using a variety of advanced techniques including, for example, pattern recognition, and the data is used to track the movement of objects. Many of today's machine vision systems lack an appropriate user interface. This lack of control can cause a number of problems for the user of the device.